Complicated People
by Slicklizard41
Summary: Ziva runs into an old friend while in Israel to bury her father.


He watched from a distance as she planted the olive tree. He hadn't been able to catch a flight quickly enough to attend the funeral, but that was probably for the best anyway. There were still too many people who didn't want to see him.

Instead, he decided to wait for her in the clearing where her mother's olive tree stood tall.

When he'd arrived, Ziva was already there, her hands already digging deep into the earth. She placed the tree in the hole she'd dug, and returned the soil to surround the newly planted tree.

He watched as she patted the dirt and then cleaned her deadly knife on the sleeve of her coat. In that moment, he could see the Ziva he'd met so many years ago as the fierce and deadly kidon fighter. She'd reminded him so much of his sister Sarah, all fire and opinions.

He wasn't sure if he'd made noise or if she just sensed he was standing there watching when she turned her face to him while still crouched at her father's tree. Her face was impassive as she crossed the expanse of ground between them. Stopping just in front of him, she smiled and then stepped into his embrace.

"Eyal Lavin. I am so glad to see you," she sighed against his chest.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner tonight," Ziva said, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "I could not handle being around all those people any longer. Although I am a bit surprised that you are here in Jerusalem at all, Eyal. I heard there are still quite a few people angered over your resignation."

"I've still got a few friends," he answered, smiling at her bemused expression. "But we're not here to talk about me. How are you?"

"I am... not the same." Her finger traced the lip of her glass. "There is a certain amount of closure that I still need to get before I can move on."

Eyal nodded. He understood too well.

"My father was not easy to understand, but I did love him even if everything between us were always so...complicated. He wanted redemption, but I would not give it to him. He had done too much evil."

"By way of deception thou shalt do war," he whispered quietly.

"Yes. But the truth is, he was my father. As much as I hated some of the things he did, he wanted to make things right between us. I cannot forget that."

"So what are you going to do?"

Ziva tilted her head in thought. "I'm going to go home." When Eyal raised an eyebrow she continued, "Washington. My friends and my work are there. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Tony. They are my family now. They've been there for me in ways my father hasn't been for years."

Eyal watched Ziva for a few long minutes before speaking. "Is it true of Ilan?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Do you know that I have known Ilan for most of my life?" He nodded. "I never really liked him. He is arrogant and filled with hate. There was a time when I thought you were going to end up just like him."

He could only nod. It wasn't the first time Ziva had made this comment. "I'm not him, though."

"And I am glad. You have changed in the last couple of years."

Eyal laughed and took a drink from his glass. "My ex-wife has said the same thing. I'm really still just the same. Just older."

"No," she insisted. "Tell me, Eyal. Why did you really leave Mossad?"

"They were going to take me out of the field," he answered quickly.

Ziva shook her head. "Maybe that is true, but it is not your real reason."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile. "Why did you leave?"

She looked at him for a long moment before answering. "Trust." She sighed. "When I was captured and no one came for me, I believed that that was it. But when Tony, McGee, and Gibbs came for me everything changed. It took some soul searching but I realized that I could no longer trust my father or Mossad. But I could trust Gibbs. Being captured... Having someone save your life... It changes things."

Eyal nodded a felt a slight pang of guilt. He knew all too well what it felt like to be saved by someone and the difference it made. Images of Paris, Washington, and Amsterdam danced through his mind. He smiled at the thought of Annie.

He sighed. "I was asked to use someone. It crossed a line and I ended up hurting her."

Across the table Ziva studied him. Her brow furrowed. "It is so unlike you. I always thought you would die Mossad." She raised her glass to her lips but stopped short of taking a drink. Her eyes widened as she lowered the glass. "Oh," she gasped.

"Oh?"

"You love her. I can see it in your eyes. She is American, is she not? That is the reason you have been in Washington so often over the past few years. I don't know why I didn't see it all those times you stopped by for a drink."

He sighed. There was no use in lying to Ziva. They had been friends for too long. "I...I care for her very much. But, well, it's complicated."

"Hmmm..." she said again raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip. "We are all complicated." A look of wistfulness crossed Ziva's face for only a moment and Eyal couldn't help but wonder who she was thinking about. "What are you going to do?"

He grinned. "I'm going to stay in town for a few days, see my son, and then go back to Greece. What else?" He shrugged.

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"I...ah...asked her to come away with me to Greece, Ziva. She's not just an American either. She's CIA. You know what the CIA is like."

Ziva frowned. "Yes. Yes I do know very well." She hesitated before continuing, "She said no."

"She said the last time a man asked her to run away with him, it didn't end well. She was shot and nearly died."

"Yes. You are right. Complicated."

Eyal chuckled lightly and raised his glass. "To our complicated people."

Ziva smiled and raised her own glass to meet his. They finished their wine and paid before getting up to leave. They walked arm in arm out into the cool night air and Ziva sighed. "Thank you again. You are a good friend and I needed this."

"Well, I don't just take anyone to that restaurant. You're a bit like family to me." He held out his arms, inviting her into an embrace.

"Promise me something?" she asked stepping into his arms.

"Anything."

"The next time you are in Washington, visit me. And go after her. You deserve to be happy."

Eyal smiled as he hugged Ziva close. "I will."


End file.
